Journey To Neverland
by Aqilla-san
Summary: Canon/Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto Dkk pergi menyelamatkan Peter Pan dari kapten Hook. Tapi, sebelumnya mereka hars belajar sihir dulu dari Harry Potter./Warning ! : Fic ini mengandung Gajeness, Abalness, Nisteness, Alur berantakan, dan Typo bertebaran. Don't like Don't Read


Hai Minna.

Hana balik lagi dengan Cerita yang lebih gaje, nista, dan lain-lain.

Yosh, Kita mulai saja ceritanya.

1…

2…

3…

A Hana Present :

Journey to Naverland

Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Kishimoto sensei, kok. Suer deh

Genre : Humor, Parody, Fantasy, maybe?

Rated : K+

Summary : Canon/Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto Dkk pergi menyelamatkan Peter Pan dari kapten Hook. Tapi, sebelumnya mereka hars belajar sihir dulu dari Harry Potter./Warning ! : Fic ini mengandung Gajeness, Abalness, Nisteness, Alur berantakan, dan Typo bertebaran. Don't like Don't Read

Chapter 1: The Missions

Pagi yang cerah bagi angota kelompok , setelah kepulangan sasuke, kelompok 7 kembali bersatu (Cihuy).

Back to story.

"hei Naruto, kita dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama."Teriak sakura yang berjalan kearah naruto bersama hinata dan pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang bernama Sasuke (Author ditimpuk pakek kopiah oleh sasuke )

"hah?! Tsunade no baa-chan memanggil kita?"ujar naruto.

PLETAKKKK

"sakura-chan,apa-apaan kau?! Jitakan mautmu sanagt sakit!"Ringis naruto.

"Diamlah naruto…Atau kau mau kujitak lagi?!"Amuk sakura

"S-sakura-chan j-jangan m-marahi N-naruto-kun lagi, k-kasihan."Ujar gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Tapi hinata-chan, si bodoh itu harus dikasih pelajaran,si bodoh ini seenaknya saja memanggil hokage-sama dengan sebutan "Tsunade no baa-chan betul kan, sasuke-kun?!".Tanya sakura kepada sasuke.

"Hn."ujar sasuke

"hei Teme, Tak ada lagi omonganmu selain "hn?" Tanya naruto santai.

"Hnnnnnnnnnn, nah sudah lebih panjang kan?"Ucap sasuke santai.

All : Sweatdrop

"Ohayou naruto, hinata, sasuke, sakura." Ucap kakashi.

"ohayou, kakashi-sensei."jawab mereka berempat

"eh. Naruto, kenapa kepalamu ada benjol sebesar bola tenis?'tanya kakashi sensei terkejut.

"ngg, Anu, kakashi-sensei aku-"

"Whoaaa, naruto!Kau harus segera diperiksa, mungkin saja itu kankee-"

"CHIDORI"

Buaghhhhhhh

Kakashi-sensei pun langsung pingsan

"Ehh, Sasuke-kun, apa kau tak berlebihan menggunakan chidori kepada kakashi-sensei?"Tanya sakura cemas

"Betul apa kata sakura-chan."Ujar naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Cih, Diamlah dobe, apa kau mau aku gunakan amaterasu kepadamu?"Desis sasuke dingin

"Teme, kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku ~.Aku telah membawamu kembali ke pelukan sakura-chan dasar kau-"

"AMATERASU"

Brakkk

Naruto pun pingsan dengan keadaan menggenaskan ( Author ditimpuk pakai guling oleh Naruto).

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi ke kantor hokage, biarlah 2 orang bodoh ini kita tinggalkan di tengah jalan".Ujar sasuke seraya pergi dari TKP

"hei…Sasuke-kun, tunggu akuuuuuuuu"Teriak sakura seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

SKIP TIME

"Jadi, Tsunade-sama, ada keperluan apa sehingga kami dipanggil ke sini?"Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Begini, aku akan memberitahukan misi baru untuk ini peringkat B, dan mungkin akan menjadi tingkat A jika kalian menemui dari itu aku menugaskan Nona Hinata untuk bergabung bersama kalian."Jelas Tsunade.

"Jadi, Apa misi kami?"Tanya Naruto dengan Antusias.

"Misi kalian Adalah"…..

Jreng

Jreng

Pukketipakketipuk

Dus

Dus

Tak

Dum

Tak

Readers : Woi Author, Lama banget cepetan dikit napa?

Author : La wong saya yang buat, suke-suka saya dong ( Dikeroyok Readers )

Naruto : Sudahlah, jangan Hiarukan Author yang gila ini. Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"Misi kalian adalah-"

"Menyelamatkan Peterpan Dari Kapten Hook"jawab Tsunade.

All(-Naruto) : Sweatdrop+Tepar

"Apa kau serius Tsunade-sama, Peter Pan itu ada di mau kesana, Berarti kami harus Mempelajari sihir dulu dengan Harry Potter."Jawab Sakura Terkejut.

"B-betul Y-yang D-dikatakan Sa-sakura-chan Ts-Tsunade-sama."jawab Hinata

"Kalian semua tenang telah ,memesan tiket pesawat untuk pergi ke London."Jawab tsunade

"Tenang saja Hinata-Chan, a'a Naruto siap melindungimu."Jawab naruto sambil membusungkan dada.

1

2

3

BRAKKKKKK

"Hinata-Chan!"Teriak semua orang minus sasuke.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto DKK sedang menunggu kakashi-sensei dan Hinata yang belum datang. Mari kita simak cerita mereka

"Cih,Dimana kakashi-sensei, dia selalu merepotkan."desis sasuke.

"Tunggu saja kakashi pasti datang."Jawab sakura seraya menenangkan sasuke.

"hei, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hinata-Chan.'tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"H-hai, s-sakura-chan.G-gomen.-aku t-telah m-membuat k-kalian m-menunggu."Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"eh, gak apa-apa kok, baru saja datang kok."Ucap Naruto sambil mendermakan Cengiran khas-nya yang membuat hinata dan berjuta-juta Narufans Blushing berat.

"hai naruto, sasuke, sakura, hinata,Gomen, aku membuat kalian menunggu."Sapa Kakashi sensei sambil meringis.

"Kau selalu saja begini, pernahkah kau datang lebih awal?"Ujar sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"S-sudahlah, S-sakura-chan.Y-yang P-penting se-sekarang K-kakashi-sensei s-sudah d-datang."Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" kakashi-sensei sudah datang maka ayo kita mulai perjalanan kita ke London, Tempat Harry Potter Tinggal."Teriak naruto sambil Menarik Tangan Hinata yang membat Hinata Blushing Berat.

"hey, kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila? Sekarang semua orang sedang melihat kita."Desis sasuke dingin.

"sudahlah, ayo kita mulai perjalanannya."Ujar kakashi-sensei menengahi.

"Let's go"Teriak Naruto dan sakura bersamaan

Konoha airport.

"Panggilan kepada penumpang dengan tujuan London harap segera masuk kedalam pesawat karena sebentar lagi pesawat tersebut akan lepas landas."Terdengar suara seorang pramugari dari pengeras suara.

"Hey naruto, Hinata-chan, sakura-chan, dan sasuke, Ayo kita masuk ke kita tertinggal pesawat."Teriak kakashi-sensei sambil (tetap) Membaca bukunya.

"Yosh, let's go, Hina-chan."Ucap naruto sambil (lagi-lagi) Menari (baca : menyeret)Hinata.

"Hey, naruto harusnya Hinata-chan."Teriak Sakura seraya mengejar naruto.

"sudahlah, tak ada salahnya mereka kan telah resmi berpacaran."Ucap sasuke sambil (Untuk yang pertama kalinya) berkata lembut.

"Ya, betul dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis."ucap sakura sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menyusul ?"Ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

BLUSH

Tanpa disadari, si pangeran es kita-sasuke-untuk yang pertama kalinya wajahnya MEMERAH.

"Hey, teme, Apa kau sadar bahwa wajahmu sekarang seperti kepiting rebus ?"Goda naruto.

Dan untukk yang kedua kalinya, sasuke melakukan hal yang tak terduga, yaitu :

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi hime-ku ?"Ucap sasuke sambil berlutut di depan sakura.

"_Kami-sama, apakah aku terkena karma karena mengejek naruto?_

Brakkkk

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!"Teriak Naruto dan sasuke bersamaan.

"Tidaaaaaaakk, mengapa ini selalu terjadi padaku, mengapa?! Mengapa?!"ucap sasuke sambil meratapi nasib.

"Teme, sadarkah kau kalau kau telah menjelma menjadi melodramatic?"Ucap naruto.

"_Sial, sifat asliku telah terbongkar. Oke, aku herus tenang. You're the best, sasuke!"_ Ucap Inner sasuke.

"Ehm, apa yang kau maksud, Dobe.? Aku tak mengatakan apapun."Ucap Sasuke dengan Tampang cool nya.

"Mpppffftt, Huahahahahahaha. Teme, kau sangat tidak berbakat saat berbohong."Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Tck. Cepat, Nanti kita ketinggalan Pesawat."Ujar sasuke seraya menggendong sakura.

"Hey, temeee. Tunggu Akuuuu!"Teriak Naruto seraya menarik Hinata.

To Be Continued

Author's Note :

Hai Minna #lempar-lempar bunga.

Hana balik lagi dengan Fic terbaru.

Oke, Hana memang ganti Pen Name. Jadi mohon maaf bila di fic Hana yang sebelumnya hana menngunakan nama 'Hime'

Hana nggak yakin Apa fic ini pantas dilanjutin. So…

Keep or delete  
And  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

please?


End file.
